tihfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin Cang
The Basics: Name: Yǐn Cáng (to hide/conceal/lie low/recessed) Pronounced: Here (Scroll down, about the 5th entry, hover mouse over >> click the speaker button) More like Yi-in Tsan Nicknames: Yin Age: Probably 15-16 (As a male no one remembered what day he was born) Faction: Monster Race: Mantodea (Weremantis) Read about them on his gaia journal here. Natural Ability: Shapeshifting (Both Y1 and Y2, so now more advanced): Yǐn Cáng can shift into his natural form, about 7'6" tall, and also down to a completely humanoid form. Fear: Unobstructed Fists (Uses Y2 Swift Strikes for battle system): Yǐn Cáng punches several times in quick succession to deal damage to his opponent. (Mantis style boxing is known for quick and continuous attacks) Exoskeleton (uses Y1 Barrier for battle system) - Yǐn Cáng's FEAR wraps him in a protective shield to ward off damage. Why are they enrolled in Amityville Academy? After accidentally winning a martial arts competition that he meant to throw, and gaining the attention of multiple females, Yǐn Cáng ran away from home. Away from his clan he was finally free but realized he had no idea how to function in the normal world of Halloween. He could not avoid all females, and began to realize that maybe his clan was not right about everything. Maybe things could be different. When he learned of the academy he enrolled, hoping to learn enough to function on his own. Personality: Issues with ghouls, but getting better. He more comfortable around boils in general, and ghouls are given an honorific of some sort. Tends to be polite, but sometimes his personal beliefs, much of it stemming from how he was raised, get in the way. Yin is also pretty reserved. He keeps things to himself, and has a fairly strict ingrained set of morals. Very active, not afraid of hard work, and he is the type that will overwork himself to accomplish his goals. Very protective of his friends, to the point of being sacrificial. He will also go out of his way to help them, as long as it is not demanded. He prefers to have choices. Smart but not very literate. He knows words, and can use them in speech, but reading and writing (and spelling) is incredibly difficult for him. Math is even worse however, adding and subtracting even single digit numbers is ridiculously hard for him. Technology wise he now has scraptop, but essentially just knows how to use it for Groanspring. He grew up without any sort of technology, so it is very foreign to him. Hobbies: Martial Arts: Males (and whichever females wish to) learn how to use martial arts as the primary Mantodea method of defense. However, martial arts mean much more to Yǐn Cáng than the average mantis. He can truly relax/unwind with his martial arts, and uses them as a stress reliever. He has some natural abilities, but much of it comes from sheer hours of practice. Eat/sleep/live/breathe martial arts. Key Relationships: Princess Eva: OTP. Rabo given to him by Miss Danny. Alexander: Boilfriend/Bonded. A bit of a mismatched couple. Miss Danny: Best ghoul friend, in fact, his first friend ever. '''Current Developments: '''Was just captured by and then freed from the hunters. During this time "truths" were called into question, and morals shaken. Before he was rescued he was tagged. Tagged as explained by Caelius: "You become ours: our property, our eyes and ears, our mouth to be puppeted when we need you, our Fear to be manipulated." Fern.png|SaroOony Art YinCang.png|Y1 art by demon_pachabel HanFinished.jpg|Art by Hanyousblood, shows off shapeshifting abilities. Also pictured: Princess Eva